


Gone

by FatesOfConquest



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dick Grayson Whump, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, No Endgame, Renegade - Freeform, Sad times, Wally is fine, end of season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesOfConquest/pseuds/FatesOfConquest
Summary: “And now, with everything finished, I am resigning from my role as the leader of this Team and tendering my resignation.” With the same breath, he handed his communicator to a stunned Kaldur before turning and walking straight out of the Hall, without a glance back.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is actually a really old story of mine that I dug out of my old FF.net account and repolished to better fit my current style. The first bit does contain a lot of characters so bear with me as I try and keep the main focus of the story instead of trying to split it to show everyone present ^^". I hope you enjoy it!

**_Kid Flash's POV_ **

I paced back and forth nervously inside the newly fixed Hall of Justice. The rest of the team was present as well, in scattered seating, excluding Nightwing, Miss. Martian and recently returned Aqualad. The trio was currently at the Watchtower facing the task of explaining the whole undercover plan to the League while Artemis and I were left to try and explain it, and our reasoning, to the Team. The reactions to the news were mixed, outrage, betrayal, relief- but most of them were still in shock from the lies.

“Hey, babe. It’ll be alright.” Artemis comforted, setting a steadying hand on my shoulder. I sigh and stopped my pacing, shifting movement to anxiously twitching fingers. It wasn’t just the backlash from the plan I was worried about, last I’d seen Nightwing was heavily injured- the main reason he was at the Watchtower was for treatment while M’gann and Kaldur explained his plot. He’d taken some heavy hits from Black Beetle in the fight and there were murmurs among the League that he might not wake up. 

“You know what I’m worried about. The last things I said to him…” I shuddered slightly, wracked with guilt. I was so angry at that time, worried about Artemis, Kaldur, the Team. But not my best friend, it was more convenient to blame him, to see the conniving Bat in his plan instead of the worried Bird. 

“He’ll be alright. This is Dick we’re talking about, nothing can keep him down.” Her voice shook only slightly on his name, betraying her own worry. She gave my shoulder a quick squeeze anyway, before turning as the Zeta Beam tunnel flared to life. 

"Recognized Miss Martian B05, Aqualad B02, Nightwing B01." The Zeta announced, the team turning in tandem to face the new arrivals. I focused on the last of the three, making out the limp in his step and the spotting of blood on his still torn uniform. At least there were patches of bandages too, showing he’d gotten a little bit of treatment at least. It did little to hide his exhaustion and pain, his features pulled tight as he stopped before the gathered heroes, pulling away from Aqualad’s aid. The room quieted as everyone looked to him, some faces full of accusations, some sympathetic and worried, and the last few with utter anger and betrayal. The former Bat’s protege swept his gaze over them for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“I can not express how truly sorry I am for putting you through everything I did.” His voice is soft, likely tampered from the thin cut across his throat, but strong with conviction. “Despite that, I don’t regret it.” Lagoon Boy leapt to his feet with a challenge but Superboy’s hand caught his arm.

“Let him finish.” He ordered curtly, meeting La’gaan’s glare. In a few seconds, the Atlantian backed down, yanking his arm free and crossing them as he sat back down. Nightwing nodded his head to Conner before he continued. 

“I believed, and still do, that the subterfuge was necessary to cement Kaldur’ahm’s place within the Light, if we held back, if there was any inkling of what we were doing it risked his life directly. Having said that a better leader would’ve known when to tell you or been able to come up with a less risky plan of action in the first place.” Again Nightwing paused, perhaps planning his next words carefully. The room seemed to lean forward, working to catch his strained words even in the silence. “And now, with everything finished, I am resigning from my role as the leader of this Team and tendering my resignation.” With the same breath, he handed his communicator to a stunned Kaldur before turning and walking straight out of the Hall, without a glance back. 

A stunned silence hangs in the air, shock, and disbelief written uniformly across everyone’s expressions. Robin is the first to snap from the daze. 

“Nightwing!” He shouted, sprinting to the door where his predecessor had just left, peering out into the night despite the rain soaking his hair. “Nightwing!” He screamed again, about to run out before Batgirl caught his arm, stopping him. 

“We should think of a quick search plan before dashing out into the rain. Even hurt we won’t find him if he doesn’t want us too, not in this weather.” She advised, her voice betraying worry only to those who knew her well. 

“Find him?! Neptune’s Beard, why should we both trying to find a traitor who’s already left?” La’gann said, standing again.

“Because that ‘traitor’ is our friend and leader!” Conner replied, moving to stare down the young Atlantean once again. “And his plan may have saved the world.”

“Former leader.” La’gaan sneered in return. “He just quit.” Conner’s fists clenched as the rest of the younger team exchanged uneasy looks, not sure who’s side to take. I glanced at the entrance to see the Bats had already disappeared during the argument, doubtless forming a wordless plan between themselves to find their fellow Bat. I decided against telling the others, hopefully they’d be back with Nightwing before they were missed. 

“He’s still our friend and he’s injured.” Conner was quickly losing his patience.

“Speak for yourself, traitors are no friend of mine.” I could clearly see the flare of rage in Conner’s stature but M’gaan intercepted before a fight broke out.

“Conner stop, this isn’t going to solve anything-” Her words are punctuated with La’gaan’s yelp, a green fletched arrow appearing between his feet. La’gaan’s words hadn’t only agitated Conner but Artemis as well, her bow drawn, aimed, and fired within the space of a few seconds as M’gann interfered. Her ash-colored eyes were alight with fury as she stepped forward toward the outspoken Atlantean. 

“You have no idea the sacrifices Nighting made during the Invasion. The plan weighed on him daily, but he couldn’t risk telling anyone with the lives of Kaldur and me on the line- what if we had another mole that we didn’t know about?” She seemed to tower over the younger member of the team, anger making her grow in stature. “We would’ve been killed for real that time, no amulets, no happy reunions.” She drew back slightly, looking over the rest of the team who were still quiet. 

“While wracked with guilt and self-doubt, worrying about if this path was the right one, Nightwing had to act as the team leader and patrol both Bludhaven and Gotham in Batman’s absence. Juggling that and a civilian life he hardly had time to eat and sleep and with his mind preoccupied on patrol, working over every angle of the plan, he slipped up and it nearly cost him his life more than once.” Team members exchanged looks at the news, perhaps not realizing how much their leader had taken on. I felt guilt start to stir myself, how did I not notice how deep this went? Instead of helping I’d left, yelled at him, I even missed the anniversary of his parent’s death. But Artemis wasn’t done. 

“And when I ‘died’? He grieved just as much, thinking it’d be his fault if I was hurt, his fault for the pain it caused all of you, even though I agreed to it. Kaldur, Wally, and I agreed this was the best way to protect the world and the people we cared about, but you want Nightwing to shoulder the entire burden on his own? Despite that without the intel Kaldur and I gathered we would’ve lost this war and been enslaved to the Reach?” She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in before softening her tone. “I’m not asking you to accept everything that has happened, or not to be angry. But I do expect you to recognize what Nightwing went through and what he was thinking, he’s still our friend and I will not abandon him now when he needs us most.” She knelt for a moment with those words, tugging her arrow from the floor. 

“Artemis is correct. We can discuss repercussions for what was done after finding Nightwing.” Kaldur agreed, stepping to her side. I zipped over to her other side, taking her hand. 

“I’m in, let’s go find him.” The team quickly came around with various murmurs among themselves as we stepped out into the downpour.

“Split up in groups of two. Check the forest first, he shouldn’t have been able to get far. M’gaan try to establish a mental link.” Kaldur ordered as we split up. Before the search can begin in earnest however, Batgirl and Robin come swinging back from the forest, landing before us. Alone.

“Did you guys see any sign of him?” I asked, frowning as the two exchange a nervous look. 

“I can’t find him telepathically, but there’s no way he should’ve been able to get out of my range that fast on foot, especially not while injured.” M’gaan added, drawing even more attention to the two drenched Bats. In lieu of an answer, Batgirl held something out to me. I take the fabric and feel myself go colder aside from the rain. 

“He was attacked. He’s… gone.” The bloodied blue bird symbol in my hands proved that much at least. We were too late. 


	2. Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thanks to kapiushon17 and amuhseen for commenting!<3 Feedback really make my day <3

**_Chapter 2~ Unwanted_ **

**_Nightwing’s POV_ **

I walked out of the hall, half in a daze. It didn’t feel real yet, quitting a team I helped to start, a team I helped to ruin. Breath shuddered out of my bruised ribs as I stepped in the rain, letting the darkness hide the limp of my gait. I lied back there when I said I had no regrets, I felt like my life had become one big regret where right versus wrong bleed together in a confusing shade of gray. Decisions, mistakes, deaths, and lives all rested on me like the millions of raindrops that fell from the heavens. 

I yanked the mask from my face, wishing I could pull my inner Batman with it. I always said I didn’t want to be like him, not after the failsafe mission, but as soon as the opportunity arose I did just that. I played Kaldur, Artemis, the Team, like chess pieces in some grand game and it was only by sheer luck they didn’t lose their lives. It would’ve been my fault. 

I stopped, setting a hand against a tree to steady myself as my vision clouded briefly with tears. I wasn’t strong enough to avoid becoming like Batman but I also wasn’t strong enough to wield that mantle. 

“Nightwing!” Tim’s voice rang out like a small beacon, and glancing back I could just make out his small form in the door of the Hall. “Nightwing!” 

“Tim…” I found my feet turning back to him, but I forced myself to stop. I chose this, I chose to leave, to quit. I chose not to hurt them anymore, because the people around me always ended up hurt. My parents, Jason, Tula, Wally- it was only a matter of time before I hurt someone else or drove them away for me forever. Easier to do it myself, at least that’s what I told myself. I pressed the mask back over my eyes, sealing away Dick Grayson’s bleeding heart. 

Before I could take another step something heavy hit me from behind, overlapping the pain from a forming concussion. I hit the ground hard, barely managing to get my arms up in time to stop my face from smashing into a rock. Blinking away my daze in time to see a heavy boot as it came toward my head I rolled to the side, body screaming in protest as my wounds from fighting Black Beetle reopened. 

My training kicked in as another kick came my way, body folding forward into a roll that landed me back on my feet. 

“Who-” A fist struck out at near superhuman speed and caught me in the center of my chest, sending me flying back into the nearest tree. My head snapped back against the bark, black threatening to cloud my vision. 

“Not feeling very traught today are you Nightwing?” My vision focused on a blur of orange and black as he advanced, his fist splintering the wood where my head was moments before. 

“Deathstroke. I don’t suppose you came to congratulate me on my victory, did you?” I mocked, wheezing slightly through the pain. I could the stitches in my side coming apart, blood seeping through the thin bandages. The mercenary let out a low chuckle, circling across from me. 

“Yes, the savagery of sacrificing your friends for the plan. I’m sure Batman must be so proud.” The words hit like a blow, spurring me on the offensive. I swung my leg in a kick aimed for the head but Deathstroke was faster, fresh, and uninjured. The kick hit air and in the moments I needed to regain my balance a hand latched around my throat. I snarled in response but the sound is caught short as the breath is knocked out of me as he slammed me to a tree. The fingers clawed uselessly against his gauntlets. 

“Oh, poor Nightwing.” He cooed mockingly, twisting his fingers into the cut across my throat. The thin scab flaked off, blood steadily leaking out. “Your friends really left you out here to die, injured as you are.” He pulled back a smidge before bashing me against the tree again and tossing me to the side. I rolled gracelessly against the ground, head slamming against a rock. I felt a dribble of blood trickle from the point of impact, fighting to retain consciousness. 

Deathstroke approached leisurely, like a cat stalking a trapped bird. I tried to get up in vain, his boot slamming into my chest and pinning me to the ground. My lungs struggled to bring in air, vision black around the edges. There was a flash of silver as he brought out a knife, looming over me. 

“Killing me won’t fix the damage I did to the Light.” I wheezed, going lax under his boot. I couldn’t fight anymore, and I was so, so tired. There was nothing I could do.   
  


He chuckled, the knife a blur as it sliced across my chest. “This has nothing to do with the Light.” His other hand reached down, yanking the cut fabric of my insignia from the rest of my suit, barely a mark on the black undershirt I wore beneath.

“What is that, some message for them? They won’t care that I’m gone.” He kicked his boot off of me, flipping me over, and mud splashed into my face. 

“I’m counting on it.” I dimly saw him toss the fabric aside before his foot swung forward into my face and the world faded to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed it! Please leave feedback if you’re up to it <3 ~Fate


	3. Never Seen Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, it went through some major reworks while editing ^^"

_**Chapter 3~ Never Seen Again...** _

_**Robin's POV** _

We didn't have to go far into the forest to find the signs of a fight with the splintered wood and blood-spattered rocks. Instinctively Batgirl and I split to look for a trail but it came to a quick end, not a trace of what direction Nightwing was taken. All that was left was his torn and bloodied emblem, tossed aside like it was trash.

I felt cold, far colder than the summer rain could take credit for. Today should have been a day of celebration, Artemis was alive, Aqualad wasn't a traitor, and we had beaten the Reach with no casualties. Instead, my brother was lost, injured, and the team splintered by an imaged betrayal- like they couldn't understand what had been at stake, what Dick had to balance.

Batgirl lightly touched my arm to draw me from my thoughts, her fingers tight around the torn fabric. We had to head back to the Team, tell them the latest development, and work from there. _Focus on the mission._ Batman's voice and training practically puppeteered me back through the forest, disengaging my grapple to land before the gathered team as they came out to search.

"Did you guys see any sign of him?" Wally called, the first to notice us. I exchanged a nervous look with Batgirl.

"I can't find him telepathically, but there's no way he should've been able to get out of my range that fast on foot, especially not while injured." M'gaan supplied, the glow fading from her eyes as Batgirl handed over the patch of fabric we had found to Wally. I barely made out the shake in his hands as the realization hit.

"He was attacked. He's… gone." The speedster said, stunned. The words only made it sink in more and I could see the shock and disbelief mirrored among the team… except one. My training swept over me and before I knew it I had grabbed Impulse by the front of the shirt, the speedster too distracted to dodge.

"What aren't you telling us?" I growled, sinking my pitch to mimic my mentor. I ignored the eyes on me, staring into Bart's. Closer now I could see the signs more clearly, tightened jaw, darting eyes. "Do you know where he is?"

"Robin, release Impulse. This will not help anything." Aqualad ordered, trying to set a hand on my shoulder but I shook him off, tightening my grip.

"Tell me."

"You know I can't." His admission only increased my determination.

"I don't care about the time stream. Tell me where my brother is."

"I can't Robin, please." Despite his words, Impulse didn't try to struggle, even though he easily could have vibrated out of my grasp. There was something else at play and the rest of the team could tell, circled around us without interfering.

"Don't make me get Zatanna." I see his resolve crumble and I release him. The speedster shuffled on his feet, looking down as he picked his words.

"I thought this was one of the things that would change when I came back." He started, lightning flashing in the sky behind him. But I'd long gone numb to the rain. "In my time Nightwing went missing around this time and well… no one ever figured out where he went. As far as history knew he was never seen again."

My breath caught in my chest, rattling around like a bird trapped in my ribcage. I felt myself stumble back like my body wasn't my own, felt like a spectator as the faraway sounds of Superboy shouting and punching a tree in half tried to penetrate the fog in my mind. A warm hand slipped into mine, giving it a firm squeeze to break me out. I blinked, taking in in Cassie's encouraging smile as she held my hand.

"The future isn't set in stone Robin, we're going to find him." The rain seemed to lessen with her words and I forced my composure to return. We'd already changed Impulse's future, this was just going to be another thing we'd have to change.

"Thank you Wondergirl, you're right. We'll find him." We turn to head back into the Hall of Justice to get out of the rain and to work, the two speedsters heading deeper in the forest to see if they could see anything we missed. Even still Bart's words echoed in my head, like an omen. _Never seen again._ We couldn't let that happen, no matter what.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help keep up motivation in the editing slough! If you enjoyed please consider leaving one <3  
> ~Fate


	4. Broken Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again~
> 
> Anorable- It's something like that- the League/Team also had less people in Bart's future, since the Reach basically one, so they had fewer resources and time to look for him and may have considered his disappearance the work of the Reach. 
> 
> FMarie- No gonna lie getting this comment in my inbox made me tear up a little, I'm so happy you enjoyed it so much <3

_**Chapter 4~ Broken Inside** _

_**Nightwing's POV** _

I came to slowly, pain like a dull fire burning at the edges of my consciousness. My memory was hazy so I took stock of my situation slowly, without moving to start. I was tied at the ankles and wrists to a chair, arms pulled harsh behind the chair and stripped of my gauntlet and gloves. I barely opened my eyes, keeping the facade of unconsciousness as I attempted to take in the darkened room. As far as I could tell the walls were plain and unmarked and the chair and I were the only things in the room. There was little I could do but wait for more information.

"It's about time you woke up, I was beginning to think I might've gone too hard on you." The voice came from my left and my head snapped there instinctively, pain retaliating like a knife to my brain. There's a dark chuckle as Deathstroke stepped into view, using two fingers to lift my chin up to his gaze. I glare the best I can, feeling the caked blood come off my face with his touch. "You seemed to have gotten a nasty concussion."

"Yeah, wonder who could've caused that," I replied sarcastically, trying to pull my chin away. His fingers tightened, hard enough to hold me in place but not enough to hurt, yet.

"Trying to blame me?"

"You are the one who bashed my head against a rock, so yeah." Deathstroke made a tsk sound and pushed my face away as he withdrew, wiping the dried blood flecks on his suit.

"The Nightwing I remember would've put up more of a fight." Deathstroke mused, walking a slow circle around my chair. I resisted the urge to try and watch him move, instead of listening to his steps. "Or, injured as you were, called for help. But you were alone, and after such a great victory?" He stopped behind me. "Seems to me you were cast aside after your use was up, like a broken puppet." He leaned close to my ear to whisper that, chillingly calm.

"I left on my own volition." He retreated, resuming his slow circle.

"You were abandoned, anyone could see you were in no condition to be left alone. An easy target." He rounded back to the front and looked at me with mock pity in his visible eye. "The Light wanted me to kill you, in revenge, but I didn't expect it to be so easy."

"So why am I still alive then?" A smile slid over the mercenary's face, smooth as glass.

"The million-dollar question isn't it." A knock sounded at the door and Deathstroke leaned to open it, the light momentarily blinding me. "I thought it'd be a waste to just throw away such potential, so why not just… repurpose it." The spots in my vision cleared as the new arrival lowered his hood, pallid skin, and visible brain unmistakable. Psimon.

I let out a laugh, hopefully more convincing than I felt. "He's tried to before and failed. You're a fool if you think I'll let him make me your toy." Deathstroke's smile doesn't waver and Psimon stepped closer, setting a hand to my forehead and pushing against my mind. I bring up my mental barriers as practiced, shutting out his presence best I could despite the mounting pain from my already hurting head.

When he pulled away I tried to suppress my shaking, sweat rolling down my face. A concussion made the ordeal more difficult but at least my mind was safe. I spit blood at his feet, having bit my tongue during the struggle.

"It'll take more than that for me to crack, bastard." Deathstroke looked unperturbed pulling a remote from his pocket.

"Oh, I was counting on that." He stepped forward to rip the mask from my face. "You won't be needing this anymore." Then he nodded to Psimon before pressing the button on the remote. I'm unprepared for the sudden jolt of electricity through the chair, alighting my nerves. I'm unable to hold back a scream and Psimon took the opportunity to dive back into my mind. I tried to raise defenses against the attack but mingled with the electricity jolting through my veins it was becoming more and more difficult to mount a defense, snippets of my life being snatched away and rewritten by the psychic. I was slowly losing pieces of myself, coupled with the coursing pain there was little I could do.

Instead of trying to fight Psimon off I focused on my most important memories, the secret identities of my team and family, my past, and tried to weave all my defenses around them, burying it so deeply in my mind even I wouldn't be able to access it. Psimon's mind pushed deeper into mine, shredding everything in its path and the pain of it all threatened to swallow me. My last thought was of a team I barely remembered, hoping they'd be okay without me.

**Deathstroke's POV**

It took several hours for the telepath to leave Nightwing's room, the boy's screaming stopping much earlier when the need for electricity had faded. "How'd it go?"

"His mind was resilient, no doubt from training with the Martian." Psimon answered, pulling his hood back over his head. "However, I think you'll be happy with my work." I feel a surge of satisfaction at his words.

"And the identities?"

"Lost, he managed to rid himself of that information before I could get to them. But if they are still in there they'd be buried too deeply for him to access alone, if at all." I content myself with that, having heard enough of the man's lectures on the complexities of the mind when I first hatched this plan.

"I expect you to stay out of trouble, should there be any further need for your services." Psimon smiled and bowed with a hand crossed over his chest. "Your payment will be with Wintergreen on your way out." He nodded and I ducked into the room, looking down at my new apprentice. He stirred as I entered, managing to withhold any sounds of pain from what he was facing.

"How are you feeling, apprentice?" Blue eyes looked up at me, bright like sapphires and clouded with confusion.

"I… I'm afraid I don't remember much. Wait happened…" He paused for a moment, seeming to fight over his next words. But Psimon's conditioning won out. "Master?" I feel a swell of victory but I hide it under a veneer of concern.

"You were badly injured by the heroes, but don't worry. I'm here to help you heal and soon we will continue your training." He nodded and I caught away his bonds, giving the young former hero a hand to his feet. "Do you remember your codename?" He thought for a moment, flexing his hands to return the feeling to them.

"It's… Renegade." I smiled and clapped him gently on the back. Things were looking very good, very good indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> ~Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed so far! Please consider leaving a comment if so, they really help keep that motivation up <3 
> 
> ~Fate


End file.
